What is Love?
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: An emotional story on abhirika. It also contain some crime. Plz peep in abhirika lovers.


**Hi guys, this is a short story on abhirika. Plz read and review.**

* * *

Tarika was with her friends in a restaurant. They were enjoying, eating and chatting.

Sanjana ( friend of Tarika): aj kitne dinon bad ham milen hain kitna acha lag raha hai.

Aisha ( another friend): sanjana, you are right. Aj itne dinon bad bohat acha lag raha hai.

Tarika: han aisha, itne salon bad to bas kuch alag si hi feeling hoti hai.

Astha: right Tarika

Sanjana: wese aj kal Kya chal raha hai life mein?

Aisha: chalna Kya hai sanjana, husband bache yahi hai life mein.

Astha: same here.

Sanjana: same here too.

Astha: Tarika tumhari life mein Kya chal raha hai? Shadi ho gayi?

Tarika: nahi. Abhi nahi.

Aisha: kyaa? Abhi tak tumhari shaadi nahi hui.

Sanjana: hamare to bache bhi ho gaye aur yahan to tumhari shaadi hi nahi hui abhi tak.

Astha: husband nahi to koi boyfriend to hoga hi. Hai na?

Tarika: han.

Aisha: kon hai vo?

Tarika: CID mein kaam karta hai senior inspector Abhijeet.

Sanjana: oh acha.

Astha: sanjana ye ring kya gold ki hai? ( sanjana was wearing a ring)

Sanjana: han gold ki hi hai. Avinash ne gift ki hai.

Aisha: kisi special occasion pe di hai Kya?

Sanjana: nahi aisha aur wese bhi avinash ko mujhe gift dene ke liye kisi occasion ki zaroorat nahi hai.

Aisha: han sahi kaha, rajan ko bhi bas koi mauqa chahiya hota hai mujhe gift dene ke liye. Jab dekho mere liye gift le rahe hote hain. Itna mana karti hun phir bhi nahi rukte.

Astha: tum logon ko pata hai Kumar na bohat hi romantic hain aik bhi mauqa nahi chorte mujhe gift dene ke liye.

Sanjana: arey wah.

Astha: ab ye earrings ki hi misaal le lo jo mene pehni hui hain begair kisi waja ke kal gift kar deen. Mene poocha ye kyun to kehte hain meri jaan ko gift dene ke liye mujhe kisi occasion ki zaroorat thori hai.

Aisha: Tarika, tum itni chup kyun ho? Wese tumhare boyfriend ne bhi tumhe kafi gifts diye honge.

Tarika: nahi, wo apne kam mein bohat busy hote hain issiliye koi gifts nahi de pate.

Sanjana: Tarika, Ye bhi koi boyfriend hai jis ke pas apni girlfriend ke liye time hi nahi hai.

Tarika: nahi aisi baat nahi hai. CID officer ki job bohat hi mushkil hoti hai unhe apne liye bhi time nahi milta

Astha: Tarika tum mana ya na mano, mujhe lagta hai ke tumhara boyfriend tumse pyaar hi nahi karta.

Tarika: nahi aisi baat nahi hai astha.

In night in Tarika's home.

Tarika was thinking about all the things her friends told. Does Abhijeet really don't love her? Isn't she important to Abhijeet? Is he playing with her emotions?

Tarika's pov: Kya astha sahi keh rahi thi Kya Abhijeet mujh se pyaar nahi karta? Kya wo sirf meri emotions, mere feelings ke sath Khel raha hai? Sach hi to keh rahi theen wo Abhijeet ke paas mere liye ittu sa bhi time nahi hai. Aj tak kabhi dinner tak ka nahi poocha. Kaisa pyaar hai ye? Kya wo mujhse pyaar karta bhi hai ke... akhir kab karey ga wo mujh se shaadi? Tang a gayi hun mein. Itna intezar. Wo mujh se shaadi karna bhi chahta hai ke nahi. Is ka faisla to main abhi hi karun gi. Aj hi faisla ho kar rahe ga.

Tarika took her phone and dialled a number on it. The other person received the call after few seconds

Person: hello tarika, itni raat ko phone Kia koi problem hai Kya?

Tarika: han problem hai, mujhe tum se baat karni hai.

Person: to karo.

Tarika: mujhe bahar milo.

Person: Tarika, aisi Kya baat hai jo phone pe nahi ho sakti. Aur tum itne ghusse mein kyun ho?

Tarika: Abhijeet, mene kaha na mujhe tum se Milna hai.

Abhijeet: kahan milna hai? ( irritated)

Tarika: juhu beach pe.

Abhijeet: ok mein aata hun.

Tarika: ok.

Abhijeet ended the call, wore his coat and took his car keys. He unlocked the car and sat in the car and drove to juhu beach. After few minutes, he reached there. He saw Tarika's car. He goes to her.

Abhijeet: Tarika aisi Kya museebat a gayi ke tum ne mujhe adhi rat ko yahan bulaya?

Tarika: kyunke mujhe tum se baat karni hai ( angrily)

Abhijeet: karo. Kya bat karni hai?

Tarika: Abhijeet mein yahan tum se ye poochne ayi hoon ke tum mujhse pyaar karte bhi ho ke nahin?

Abhijeet: ye kesi batein kar rahi ho tum Tarika? ( angrily) tum ne mujhe ye poochne ke liye yahan bulaya? Tum ache se jaanti ho ke tum mere liye Kya ho phir bhi tumne soch bhi kese liya ye Tarika?

Tarika: kyunke...

But before she could said something more, Abhijeet pushed her aside with tarikaaa and bullet hit on his chest and the shooter ran away.

Tarika: abhijeettttttttt ( crying) ye kia kiya Abhijeet, mujhe bachaney ke liye tum ne khud goli kha li.

Tarika called ambulance and also informed CID. After few minutes, ambulance reached and took him to hospital.

Daya: Tarika, Abhijeet ko Kya hua?

Tarika: goli lagi hai. ( crying)

Daya: Kyaaa? Kese hua ye sab?

Tarika: ye sab sirf aur sirf meri waja se hua hai, na hi Abhijeet mujhe peeche hatata aur na hi usse goli lagti. Usse wahan bulaya bhi mene hi, sab meri waja se hua hai.

Daya: nahi Tarika, is me tumhari koi galti nahi hai, tum apna ap ko doshi mat thehrao. Tum ye batao ke tum ne us aadmi ka chehra dekha Kya jis ne goli chalayi.

Tarika: chehra to nahi dekha lekin us ne aik lamba sa coat pehna hua tha black colour ka.

Daya: theek hai.

On juhu beach, Daya nikhil and Shreya were interrogating.

Daya: yahan pe ik goli chali thi Kya kisi ne kuch dekha? Goli chalane wale ko dekha Kya kisi admi ne?

Man: nahi sahab.

Shreya: sirrr.

Daya: han Shreya

Shreya: idhar aiye sir kuch mila hai.

Daya came near Shreya and said

Daya: Kya mila hai Shreya?

Shreya: sir ye anghuti mili hai aur is ke ooper JK jewellers bhi likha hua hai.

Daya: ye anghuti zaroor usi aadmi ki hogi jis ne goli chalayi. Pata karo ye anghuti kis ne kharidi.

Shreya: ji sir.

In hospital.

Doctor came out from operation theatre.

Tarika: doctor, Abhijeet kaisa hai?

Doc: wo bilkul theek hain, tension ki koi baat nahi bas kuch din rest.

Tarika: thank you doctor. Kya mein use mil sakti hun?

Doc: ji lekin pehle hum unhe normal ward mein shift kar lein phir.

Tarika: ok doctor.

After Abhijeet was shifted in normal ward, Tarika entered in Abhijeet's ward.

Tarika: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Tarika

Tarika: Abhijeet I'm so sorry.

Abhijeet: sorry lekin Kis liye?

Tarika: mene tumhare pyaar par shak Kia is liye.

Abhijeet: wo to mein kab ka bhool bhi gaya aur wese bhi tumhari baat bhi sahi thi mujhe ab tumse shadi kar hi leni chahiye.

Tarika smiled shyly.

Tarika: Abhijeet jitna tum mujhse pyaar karte ho utna shaid koi bhi kisi ko pyaar na karta ho aur mene tumhare pyaar la shaq Kia. I'm so so so sorry.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi, bohat jald ham shaadi kar lein ge.

Tarika: sachi?

Abhijeet: muchi

Next day in JK jewellers

Shreya, sachin, and Freddy came in JK jewellers and asked the owner

Sachin: bhaisaab

Owner: ji kahiye Kya dikhaun aik se barh kar aik design hai mere paas.

Freddy: hum yaha kuch dekhne nahi aye balke poochne aye hain.

Owner: ji Kya poochne aye hain?

Shreya: ye anghuti dekhiye, ye ap hi ki shop ki hai na.

Owner took the ring and said.

Owner: ji han lekin ap log hain kon?

Shreya: ji han CID se hain.

Owner: CID? Ji Kya baat hai?

Sachin: ye anghuti ap ne Kis ko bechi thi.

Owner: ji main abhi dekh ke batata hun. Ji ye anghuti to kumar ji ne kharidi hai.

Freddy: ye Kumar ji kon hain?

Owner: ji wo hamare bohat hi acha gahak hain.

Freddy: tumhare pas is ka phone number hai?

Owner: ji han. Ye lijiye.

Sachin: is Kumar ka sketch banwa sakte ho tum?

Owner: ji sir.

Owner was taken to bureau and there he made a sketch of Kumar

Acp: Purvi

Purvi: ji sir.

Acp: dekho is Kumar ka Kya koi criminal record hai Kya?

Purvi: ji sir.

After few seconds.

Purvi: sirrr.

Acp: han Purvi

Purvi: ye Kumar hamare criminal records mein hai.

Acp: acha, Kya jurm Kia tha isne?

Purvi: sir ye 4 saal pehle jail mein gaya tha, ye drugs becha karta tha aur Abhijeet sir ne is ke gang ko pakra tha. Abhi 3 mahine pehle hi jail se chuta hai.

Acp: oh acha. Is Kumar ka phone trace karwao.

After few minutes

Purvi: sirrr

Acp: han Purvi

Purvi: sir, is Kumar ka phone switched off hai aur last time is ka phone aik bandra ki sarak par trace hua hai raat ke 12 baje.

Acp: theek hai phir chalte hain bandra ki sarak par.

They goes to road of bandra and interogate people.

Daya: ap mein se kisi ne kal raat ko is admi ko yahan dekha.

Man: ji han sahab, ye banda kal raat jaldi jaldi mein ja raha apni gari par.

Daya: ap ne gari ka number dekha?

Man: nahi sahab andhera bohat tha.

One girl: sir, shayad mein ap ki madat kar sakti hun.

Daya: kaise? Kya apne kuch dekha?

Second: sir hum dono yahan par photos bana rahe the ussi waqt jab wo gari yahan khari hui thi. Mobile ka flash on tha isi liye shayad ap gari ka number dekh sakte hain.

Daya: ji bohat shukria. Dekhaiye.

Girl gave her mobile to Daya

There was one picture in which car's number was clearly visible.

Daya: thank you so much.

And gave her mobile back.

Back to bureau.

Daya: Freddy

Freddy: ji sir.

Daya: har jaga inform kar do ke is gari ko jane na diya jaye aur jaise hi wo dikhe hame itlaw Dein.

Freddy: sir aisa bhi to ho sakta hai ke wo sheher mein hi ho.

Daya: tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai Freddy?

Freddy: kyunke us kumar ka nishaan Dr tarika theen, Abhijeet sir nahi.

Daya: han you are right. Freddy us Ka phone tracking par lagado jaise hi on ho pata kar lena

Freddy: ok sir.

After 2 hours

Freddy: sirrr, Kumar ka phone on hua hai.

Daya: good job Freddy, kidhar hai us Ka phone.

Freddy: sirr, _ ke aik ghar mein.

Daya: chalo chalte hain.

They goes and catch Kumar, then he was taken to bureau for his confession part. Tarika and abhijeet were also present there.

Abhijeet: batao kyun maarna chahte the tum Tarika ko?

Kumar: takay tum se badla le sakun.

Abhijeet: mujh se badla lekin Kis baat ka badla?

Kumar: yaad nahi Abhijeet 4 saal pehle tum ne mere drugs ke gang ko pakra tha aur phir phir meri biwi ne is gham mein khudkhushi kar li. Bohat dard hua tha mujhe. Bohat pyaar karta the mein apni biwi se. Mein tumhe bhi ussi dard mein dekhna chahta tha his mein mein guzra aur ab ye to bacha bacha janta hai ke Tarika tumhare liye kya mainee rakhti hai.

Tarika smiled and realized that Abhijeet loves her from his truly heart.

 **end. ...**

* * *

So how was it? Plz review if you like it.


End file.
